Cause Baby You're A Firework
by ZakBagansIsLove
Summary: Josh/Jake Harris. Monroe Chambers is accomplished for her age. She has written two books and just released a fall fashion line, nothing major. In New York she meets the Harris brothers and quickly makes friends, but what happens when the friends are forced to part ways after just a short week togehter in the Big Apple?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Chapter. Let me know what you think, it's not much but it is a start. Next chapter will have more about Monroe. :)**

Being only 25, Monroe has accomplished so much in her life. Most of her dreams have been fulfilled, she has published two books and has her first slothing line launching in just a few short days in New York. Monroe was packing her things to go join her newly sewn garments in New York and she let out a small squeal, she couldn't help but be excited. She laoded her Jetta up, slammed the trunk, and began her drive from Tennessee to NYC. Monroe plugged her phone into her stereo and Katy Perry blasted through her speakers, she was ready for the road ahead.

Monroe decided to stop for the night in Virginia. She was determined that one day she was going to marry Zak Bagans from Ghost Adventures, and she remembered an episode where they stayed in an abandoned asylum close to where she was staying and was determined to at least step foot on the ground where Zak stood. She got to her hotel and before going up to her room she had to ask the receptionist,  
"How far is that abandoned asylum from here?" Monroe had the biggest smile on her face. The receptionist raised an eyebrow before replying, "Not far, just turn left at the light, go a half mile and it will be on your right" Monroe did everything she could to hold in her excitement and hurriedly boarded the elevator and into her room to change.

The next decision Monroe had to make would be the hardest, whether to go visit the asylum or wait until morning. So Monroe quickly tweeted: 'To live another dream tonight, or wait until morning? #haunted #asylum' and waited to see what her fans thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Monroe decided to go take a look at the asylum. She wasn't going to go inside and do her own expedition though, the thought of experiencing some of the stuff the guys have, kind of scares her. Monroe drove her car to the facility and parked before taking a deep breath and heading to the front of the building. Monroe took a few pics and smiled. She was proud of herself that she hadn't gotten frieghtened by any sudden noises. Suddenly, she felt something breathe on her neck. _Relax, it's just the wind, just slowly turn around and get back in your car Monroe...,_ she told herself. Monroe took a deep breath and turned around and slowly walked back to her car. She got to the door and turned her head towards the building, she felt something draw her to it, she fought the urge to head towards the building and drove back to the hotel to get some sleep for the rest of the drive tomorrow morning to New York.

The next morning, early, Monroe slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a _Cornelia Marie_ t-shirt. Since the show first started, she loved watching _Deadliest Catch_ and always wondered what it would be like to just _be_ on one of those boats much less being on deck and experiencing the action first hand. She smiled as she continued the drive. She missed the big city, especially since she has lived in a small town all her life. Monroe and her twin brother, Orien, lived with their parents until the day of their 18th birthday, then they moved in together in an apartment in Nashville where Monroe attended the Art Institute for Fashion Design, and Orien got mixed up with the wrong group of people.

It was rare when Monroe would show her emotions, even more so cry, but when she did, it usually over her brother. Monroe and Orien were inseperable, and the night he died still haunted her. She dreamed it as it happened, she always knew she and Orien had a connection from an early age. Orien was out having a good ole time like he did every night practically, and his 'friends' let him leave the club highly intoxicated, and didn't bother to call him a cab or anything. Needless to say, Monroe got a call in the early morning that her brother had had a bad car wreck, and didn't make it. Ever since, Monroe vowed to live her dreams, not just for herself, but for Orien.

What seemed like a day was really only like six hours, but Monroe finally made it to New York and quickly found her hotel and checked in. She struggled to carry her massive suitcases on her own and she couldn't seem to find one of the fancy gold carts, so she quickly hobbled into the elevator with her massive bags. She was accompanied by two guys who had to be siblings. Both had similar facial structure, dark hair and eyes. The younger one though, had a baby face. Monroe gave the guys a quick sweet smile as the doors closed.

The elevator ride was irratatingly quiet. As Monroe began to hum Katy Perry's 'Firework' she heard the 'ding' of the elevator, signalling her it was her stop. She sighed as she prepared herself with her luggage. The doors opened and as Monroe took a step foreward, she lost her footing, and falls. Monroe let out a groan before being assisted up by one of the guys from the elevator. "Thanks" she said, smiling awkwardly at the older brother. Then it hit her.

"Oh, my, gosh, you're Josh and Jake Harris!" Monroe decided in that moment that this was going to be one eventful week in New York...


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers simply smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. Monroe smiled and surpressed her urge to jump up and down like a twelve year old at a boy band concert.

"It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Monroe Chambers-" Josh cut her off,  
"You're an author, your first book was your auto-biography, I bought it the day it came out, it was intense" Monroe smiled, it was nice to know someone she admired, admired her as well.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me, I'm a big fan of you guys as well, the whole Deadliest Catch crew, honestly" She said, the boys helped her carry her things to her room, which was just across the hall from Jake and Josh's room. Monroe chatted with the boys some more and they exchanged numbers before they had to go do some thing with the rest of the gang. She decided she was going to change and go for a walk around town.

It was the early afternoon and Monroe decided to get some lunch. She wanted something simple, and quick. Monroe decided on Arby's, not the healthiest choice, but Monroe didn't care, she was hungry. Monroe gladly ordered her five piece chicken tenders, with barbaque sauce, curly fries, and a Dr. Pepper before signing a couple napkins for autographs and taking her seat.

Monroe sat her smartphone on the table of the fast food place and seen she had no new messages, but a ton of tweets and new followers. She smiled when she seen her two new friends on her list of followers and updated her status to include their meeting earlier that morning. Monroe finished her food and walked to a shopping center to see of she could find a new outfit to wear to the show tomorrow evening.

Monroe entered the mall and headed to a shop that she thought would have what she was looking for, Maurice's, that is one of her favorite stored to shop from. She walked in and immediately her eyes landed on a pair of grey high waist shorts, Monroe smiled wide and headed to the shelf to find her size. As she approached the shorts, two of the girls that worked in the store walked up with huge smiles and help out paper and pens for Monroe to sign. She gladly made the girls day after signing by agreeing to take pictures with them. Monroe enjoyed the fact that all sorts of people enjoyed her books, anyone from teen girls to Josh Harris were fans.

Monroe quickly finished shopping and left the mall before she got swarmed and would have never gotten out of there. On her way back to the hotel, her phone started singing to her, "Part Of Me" by Katy Perry was her current ringtone. It was a text from Jake. She smiled as she read it, _'I know you are probably busy with being a famous author and what not, but if you are free tonight, how about me you and josh go hang out tonight?_' Monroe laughed and replied,_ 'I think I might be able to squeeze you two in, when and where?'_ She walked the rest of the way back to the hotel and continued to text Jake until it was time to get ready to meet with the Harris brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it has been a while, and I am sorry, but I just had a bunch of stuff going on at once, but here it is Chapter 4. Let me know what you think. P.S. I don't own anything from Deadliest Catch, I only own Monroe, her backstory, the plot, and Ally. :)**

Monroe took a quick shower, blow dried her hair, and curled it before applying some eye shadow, eye liner, and lip gloss. She decided that a white halter dress with a plunging neckline and some rusching on the sides was appropriate club wear for the evening with the brothers. Monroe slipped in some peacock feather earrings and purple heals before grabbing her phone and clutch and heading to the lobby of the hotel where Jake and Josh said they would meet her. She exited the elevator and was greeted with with wolf whistles by several guests, including the Harris brothers. She smiled and linked arms with the boys before exiting the hotel and heading to the club.

They arrived at the club and Monroe immediately knew she was going to regret it. There were paparazzi EVERYWHERE, documenting the group's every move. Jake grabbed Monroe's backside, receiving a death glare from here before she led them inside. They found a nice corner table open and quickly grabbed drinks and headed to it. Monroe knew it was going to be an interesting night, though she knew her limit with alcohol and probably shouldn't drink with the fashion show tomorrow, she figured a couple drinks wouldn't hurt, right?

Monroe had wondered out on to the dance floor after finishing her first drink and left the guys to do their thing. She had found a couple fans of hers and signed their arms and took pictures before dancing to a song that sounded like it belonged at a rave. "So you know Josh Harris?" One of the fans, Ally, asked. Monroe smiled and replied, "Yeah, we are eachother's fans actually" Ally gave her a strange look. "So, you've had sex with Josh?" Monroe's eyes went wide, "No, no, no, not like that" She laughed, "I am a fan of his show, and he has read my book silly, I just met him earlier today, jeeze go put the moves on him if you want" Just then Monroe got an idea. A sly smile spread across her face and she pulled Ally towards the brothers. "Josh, this is my friend, Ally, she's a HUGE fan of yours and I told her you would love to meet here, so here you go, Jake, come with me" Monroe said letting go of Ally and grabbing a hold of Jake's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

A slow song began to play and Monroe pulled Jake close to her. "So what was up with you setting Josh up with that random chick?" Monroe laughed at Jake. "She asked me if I knew him and I told her yeah that we were fans of eachother, and she thought I had meant that we were fuck buddies" Jake narrowed his eyes at Monroe, "Yeah, cause that would ever happen" Jake got defensive. "Well, you never know Jake, things could turn out differently and I could start crushing on Josh instead" Monroe smirked, who was she kidding, Jake was too cute not to crush on. "Don't kid yourself Monroe, you are too beautiful to be with Josh, he wouldn't know what to do with you" Jake was such a sweetheart, but Monroe didn't know if she could be with him. She practically knew his life story cause of the show, the good, the bad, and the ugly, and Monroe hated that the thought even crossed her mind but, what would his reputations do to hers?

For the rest of the night at the club, that thought stuck in her mind. Monroe had drank plenty more than she should have, and she knew she would regret it in the morning. She, the Harris brothers, and their new pal, Ally, had hung out around their corner table most of the night. "Would you ladies be offended if we invited the rest of the crew over to hang?" Josh asked. Both Monroe's and Ally's eyes lit up, both were halfway gone by this time. "No, of course we wouldn't, but can we head back to the hotel, I am getting tired, and way too drunk to be in public" Monroe said, standing up wobbly. "Yeah, I agree, the hotel sounds good to me, would you mind if I roomed with you tonight Monroe?" Ally asked, grabbing her hand. " I would love it if you did." Honestly, Ally was about the only friend Monroe had. The foursome headed back to the hotel, and Monroe let Ally borrow some pajamas as they got ready for the rest of the Deadliest Catch crew to join them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Deadliest Catch, I only own Monroe, her story, Ally, and the plot. P.S. this is kind of a filler chapter, to get me back in the swing of things, so I am sorry if it is kind of blah, anyways, comments are welcome, enjoy guys!**

Monroe had all but fallen asleep resting her head on Jake's shoulder, as they sat in the hallway of the hotel waiting for the Hansen and Hilstrand brothers to arrive. The door to the boys' room was shut, and Josh and Ally were no where to be found. "Please don't tell me they aren't in there getting it on?" Monroe asked Jake as she seen the rest of her idols walk down the hallway. "I won't tell you then" Jake said, helping Monroe to her feet. Jake shook hands and hugged the four men, now Monroe really felt out numbered. Jake introduced her to the guys.

"Everyone, this is Monroe Chambers, author and fashion designer, Monroe this is Johnny and Andy Hilstrand, and Sig and Edgar Hansen, but I am sure you already knew that" Jake said nonchalantly Monroe rolled her eyes. "What Jake means is that I am a big fan of the show" She adjusted her shirt awkwardly. "You're an author AND a fashion designer, how old are you?!" Edgar asked. Monroe smiled, "I am almost twenty-six" His eyes widened, shocked someone so young could have accomplished so much. "That's impressive, how did Jake stumble on a girl like you?" Johnny Hilstrand asked. Monroe laughed. "It's funny really, I actually stumbled on him and Josh as I was getting out of the elevator" Monroe could tell this group of guys were a close knit group. Just as Sig was about to speak, Josh and Ally emerged from Josh and Jake's room, Josh's hair disheveled, both parties wearing a smirk.

"Bow chicka wow wow" Andy says, everyone busts out laughing. "Why don't we move this party to one of the rooms, to avoid unneeded attention" Sig Says motioning to Monroe and Ally's room, and Johnny Hilstrand flashed a bottle of booze from his leather jacket. The gang piled into the girls' room and found spots to sit down and chill out. Monroe laid on her side across the top of her bed, near the pillows and watched the boys converse. Jake looked over at her and went to sit next to her on the bed. "What's wrong Monroe?" he asked, rubbing her back. "Nothing, just realizing that after Orion died I stopped having a life, all I focused on was my book, and making something of myself, I forgot what it was like to have friends, to hang out and let loose on Friday nights" Monroe noticed Ally let go of Josh's hand and pull her up into a hug. "That's why we are here love, to show you you can be awesome and famous and still have a good time, without over doing it" Ally was the only 'normal' one of the group. The only one who wasn't famous for something, but she wasn't the average fan girl either, and honestly Monroe was glad she had met her at the club tonight, and Ally was right, she needed to have fun.

Another couple of hours passed, and Monroe, Ally and Josh were all crammed into one bed, passed out. How that happened, no one would probably remember in the morning. Suddenly, Monroe's alarm on her phone went off, it was 7 a.m. and Monroe needed to get ready to head to the venue for the fashion show. Sitting up, Monroe realized she had most definitely drank too much, and rushed to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of her stomach, Monroe turned on the shower and quickly shed her pjs before getting in. The warm water soothed her slight headache and she sighed heavily. Today was going to be extremely tiring, but she knew it meant getting her name out there adn getting her one step closer to achieving her dream. She quickly finished her shower and got dressed before blow drying her thick auburn hair and putting it in a high ponytail. Monroe gasped and instinctively covered her clothed body as Ally entered. "You scared the SHIT out of me Ally, I thought it was like Edgar or someone walking in" Ally laughed before hopping onto the sink next to where Monroe was standing. "So, I am totally going to be their this afternoon, to cheer you on and confess my love for you, I think the guys have some gathering for the show that involves lots of fan girls with very little clothes on, and I don't want to ruin some chicks day cause she touches my Joshy Woshy" Monroe laughed and rolled her eyes. Ally is a very intelligent girl, she has a degree in Business Management and wanted to go back for her Interior Design degree. Ally wants to open her own business, and so did Monroe, so her and Ally were a perfect match. The girls finished getting ready and tip toed over and around the group of men sprawled out all over the hotel room. Monroe turned around and laughed one last time before getting in the driver seat of her car and heading to the venue for the show.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have had this written for like two weeks. I was debating on re-writing it, but I figured you guys would tell me if you hate it, so I left it. It was an awkward chapter to write. But here it is. As usual, the only thing I own is Monroe, Ally, and their stories, nothing from Deadliest Catch is mine. **

After parking the car and holding onto Ally's hand as they walked into the rear of the venue. The duo was instantly bombarded by Monroe's dozen models all asking about Jake and Josh,_ how did they even know?_ Monroe wondered, until one thrust the hot-off-the-press issue of Ok! Magazine in her face. And there the girls were, hand in hand with the boys, ON THE COVER! Monroe got a headache just looking at it, Ally just stood there, unsure what to think, and then, when the girls didn't think it would get worse...

"Good luck explaining this one to the boss" Tiffany, a tall caramel colored model said, flipping about halfway through the magazine. Ally gasped and Monroe like to have died. There was a picture of Jake grabbing Monroe's behind, as they walked into the club the previous night.

"Well, atleast your butt looks good, and Jake looks excited to be-" Monroe glared at Ally, causing her to stop talking. Monroe sighed and went to sit down in a make up chair, before she passed out. _I can't do this_. She thought. If the girls were flipping shit over something this little. what would her superiors think? Monroe personally didn't think it was all that bad, but obviously her opinion didn't matter much in the fashion world. _Atleast I'm not like Lindsay Lohan..._ she thought to herself in an attempt to raise her spirits.

The girls made it through the fashion show just fine, Monroe signed a few books and autographs after it was over and Ally decided to treat Monroe to lunch. They went to Panera Bread, an elegant soup and sandwich cafe that Monroe loved. Monroe ordered her usual and favorite, Chicken Noodle Soup in a Sourdough Bread Bowl, yum! The girls sat down with their pager that would vibrate and light up when their food was ready. Monroe hadn't noticed a member of the paparazzi sit down beside her until he caught her attention.

"Ms. Chambers, I am Louis Masters-" Monroe cut him off.

"Yes, I know who you are, how can I help you today, Mr. Masters?" She asked, taking a sip of her as Ally got up to retrieve the food.

"Just a few questions, if I may?" Monroe nodded in response as her phone vibrated, it was Jake. 'Josh and I just got interrogated by some Louis guy, I would have punched him if the guys hadn't been walking with me. Be careful' Monroe sighed, she knew this was going to happen.

"So, you and Jake Harris seem pretty close, are you two an item?" Monroe about spit out the sip of soda she just took, they had just met 24 hours ago.

"No, absolutely not, just good friends and fans of eachother, next" Monroe wanted this over with as soon as possible so they could get back to the hotel and plan their escape. Just then Ally came back with the tray of food, Monroe's eyes lit up, she really did love eating here.

"Rumor has it that Kelly Green is good friends with Jake and is in town visiting him at some of the events he is in town for, were you aware they were friends" Monroe looked up at Ally, wide eyed. Kelly was Orien's girlfriend at the time of his death, how on earth did she know Jake? _Oh, that's right, cause she is a drug crazed whore, that's how Monroe._

Ally stood up and gently pulled Louis up out of his chair and ushered him outside, and probably warned him not to come back. When she came back inside, Ally slid in the booth next to Monroe and rubbed her back. How was it just her luck that she would NEVER get away from that horrible person from her brother's past. All Kelly ever did was use Orien for sex, alcohol, money, you name it and she got it from him. Monroe finished eating, stray tears falling occasionally at the thought of Jake even associating with someone like that...

The girls headed back to Monroe and Ally's hotel room to find it neat, _house keeping_, Monroe thought. She fell back onto one of the beds and Ally sat on the edge of the other. Monroe's phone vibrated, knowing it was Jake, she threw it across the room. "That's why I have an OtterBox" she mumbled. Ally giggled, then her phone vibrated, probably Josh. Ally sighed, and Monroe knew something was up.

"The boys are on their way up, they have some time before their next meet and greet thing for the show" Monroe rolled her eyes before getting up and grabbing her phone and checking her twitter. When there came a knock at the door, Monroe opened it and shut it when she got a glimpse of who was standing between Jake and Josh.

"Are you kidding me right now!" She yelled, leaning against the door and sliding down to the floor. Monroe should have known after that Louis guy said she was in town and was buddy buddy with Jake, that of course she would be his little shadow, just like she was Orien's before.

"Josh, you need to take your brother and that _thing_ far, far away from Monroe, and you need to do it now" Ally warned. Josh was trying to figure out what was going on.

"But Monroe darling, it has been so long since we have seen eachother, since before Orien passed" Monroe could NOT believe she even muttered her name, much less her brother's. Monroe had heard enough. Standing up and whipping the door open, thankfull of the doorstop on the other side, that prevented her from creating a massive hole in the wall.

"You know, you have some nerve showing your face, ANYWHERE near me after what happened, and I am not about to watch you slowly kill Jake, so you two can be on your merry way, cause I am not gonna be apart of it, not again" Monroe got in Kelly's face, knowing she would back down. Kelly gave Monroe a look of disgust before stomping down the hallway. When she was in the elevator, Monroe swiftly turned on her heel and shut the door behind her, leaving the Harris brother's stunned.

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Crazy right? I really had trouble deciding whether I was going to expose Jake's problem with paraphernalia in this story. Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know, send me a review! **


End file.
